


Moon's Child

by ksatriabawangmerah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Intersex Character, M/M, Nanika superpower, Other, Tags may be added, transexual character, whale island
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Setelah terpisah selama lebih dari tiga tahun, keempat sahabat lama ini (plus Alluka) kembali berkumpul di Pulau Paus. Killua harus berkutat dengan perasaan terpendamnya pada Gon serta kecemburuan (juga insting protektifnya) melihat kedekatan sahabat dan adiknya. Sementara itu, ketegangan tak terucapkan antara Leorio dan Kurapika diperparah oleh Nanika yang membuat masalah dengan memberikan Kurapika satu 'anugerah' yang lebih merupakan bencana. Reuni yang begitu lama ditunggu-tunggu ini ternyata menjadi awal dari sebuah permasalahan yang melibatkan ... uhm, Illumi?Killua yakin dirinya sudah gila.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, one sided Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Reuni

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter by Togashi-sensei, semoga beliau dianugerahi kesembuhan dan kesehatan.
> 
> Setting cerita ini sekitar setengah tahun setelah Ekspedisi Benua Gelap (yang makan waktu satu setengah tahun), atau tiga tahun setelah Chimera Ants.  
> Gon & Killua 17 tahun, Alluka 14,5 tahun, Kurapika 22 tahun, Leorio 24 tahun

Bahkan ketika kesadarannya masih belum penuh, suara-suara itu sudah datang mengganggu. Pertama suara ombak yang sayup-sayup sampai, berpadu dengan gemerisik dedaunan. Suara orang bicara di luar ditingkah camar yang bergaok-gaok ribut. Lantas suara seseorang menaiki, tidak, _berlari_ menaiki tangga, disusul...

“Killua, bangun!” teriakan Gon menusuk telinganya sebelum Killua sempat menarik bantal menutupi kepalanya. Killua membalikkan badan dengan wajah terganggu, berusaha menarik kembali selimutnya yang direbut secara paksa oleh makhluk sial itu. Astaga, apa salah dan dosa yang pernah ia lakukan, hingga mendapat teman yang tidak tahu bahwa liburan sama dengan bangun siang? Apa ini kutukan dari entah berapa ratus orang yang dulu pernah ia bunuh?

“Ung?” bukan cuma Killua yang merasa terganggu kelihatannya, tetapi juga sosok yang tertidur di sampingnya. Bedanya, yang ini betulan bangun. Terdengar gemerasak selimut ketika ia bangkit duduk sembari mengucek mata. “Ada apa, Gon? Pagi-pagi begini?”

“Ah, Alluka, selamat pagi,” melihat gadis kecil itu, Gon menyerah dalam perang selimutnya dengan Killua. “Ini harinya, lho! Ayo bantu aku membangunkan kakakmu.”

Apapun arti kata itu, sepertinya itu membuat rasa kantuk Alluka langsung hilang. “Oke, serahkan padaku!” serunya riang. Dengan setengah mengutuk, tapi masih tak mau kalah, Killua menabahkan dirinya menerima hal yang sudah pasti akan datang dan makin memejamkan mata, menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya.

Killua bisa tahan dipukuli, dicambuki, disetrum listrik, disundut rokok, disayat-sayat... _Water boarding_ sudah menjadi bagian dari agenda mandinya setiap selesai latihan, bahkan sejak ia masih belum bisa mandi sendiri _._ Waktu usianya 10 tahun, ia bahkan pernah dilempar ke sarang ular dan kelabang dalam latihan yang menurut Illumi ditujukan untuk ‘meningkatkan daya tahan tubuhnya terhadap racun sekaligus kekuatan mentalnya melawan rasa takut’. Tapi tidak ada latihan manapun yang pernah ia jalani, bahkan yang paling ekstrem sekalipun, yang bisa melatihnya melawan serangan paling mumpuni yang merupakan kelemahan terbesarnya ini: Jurus Seribu Jari. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah menggelinjang di bawah serbuan dua pasang tangan yang menggelitiki tubuhnya.

“Bwaaaaah... Iya, iya, aku bangun!” teriak Killua, melempar bantalnya ke arah Gon. Yang diserang sama sekali tak melepaskan tawa tengilnya ketika berkelit ringan dan berlari keluar, membuat Killua kesal. Tambah kesal lagi ketika Alluka melompatinya, dengan ceria berlari mengikuti Gon seraya berteriak, “Tunggu, Gon...”

Ia sudah bersiap-siap menyusul dua bocah yang walau sudah remaja kelakuannya bak anak 5 tahun itu, ketika ia menyadari kondisi ruang kamar setelah upaya untuk membangunkan ‘dua tamu yang selalu bangun siang’ itu. Kalau ini terjadi di rumahnya, atau minimal di kamar hotel, ia tidak peduli. Masalahnya ini terjadi di rumah Mito-san, dan setelah sejuta kebaikan yang telah ia terima selama ini, apalah ia jika meninggalkan kamar dalam kondisi berantakan? Akhirnya, walau dengan bersungut-sungut, ia turun dari tempat tidur, merapikan sprei dan melipat selimut.

Sudah sekitar sebulan Killua dan Alluka tinggal di Pulau Paus, setelah tiga tahun melanglang buana. Tentu saja, awalnya mereka hanya berkunjung, Killua bahkan cuma berencana menginap sekitar seminggu sebelum meneruskan perjalanan lagi. Tapi Gon bersikukuh agar mereka memperpanjang waktu inap mereka, mengabaikan pernyataan Killua bahwa tidak aman bagi mereka tinggal di satu tempat terlalu lama, terlebih ia tak yakin Illumi sudah menyerah mencarinya. Sayangnya, Alluka benar-benar kerasan di sini, hingga memohon-mohon agar mereka tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Dan apalah Killua jika tak kelewat memanjakan dan selalu mengabulkan apapun keinginan adik kesayangannya itu?

Ketika ia turun, didengarnya siulan Alluka yang sedang mandi sambil bernyanyi riang seperti biasa. Dari arah dapur, ia bisa mendengar suara pisau beradu dengan talenan di tengah desis api dan suara air menggolak, tapi bukan aura tipis Mito-san yang ia rasakan, melainkan...

“Gon?” ia melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu dapur. Di depannya, tampak sosok sahabatnya dalam balutan apron berenda, tengah memotong-motong entah apa di tengah lautan perkakas dapur dan bahan makanan. Aroma masakan setengah jadi menguar menyaputi ruangan.

“Oh, Killua!” seru Gon ceria, tak meninggalkan perhatiannya dari apapun yang sedang ia lakukan. “Alluka di kamar mandi...”

“Ya, aku tahu,” sahutnya, masuk ke dapur dan mencuri sebutir apel dari keranjang buah di meja, lantas dengan seenaknya duduk di kursi bar sembari matanya beredar ke seantero dapur. Di balik kaca oven, ia bisa melihat sebentuk pai yang masih setengah matang. Di atas kompor, sebentuk panci tinggi menguarkan aroma harum sup. Wadah yang ditutupi kain tipis di atas meja kelihatannya berisi adonan roti. Dan ia berani bertaruh, dari bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di atas meja, kelihatannya Gon juga berencana membuat ikan-entah-apa, puding, dan beberapa makanan lain. “Kau masak banyak? Memangnya ada acara apa?”

Di titik itu Gon mendesah. “Sudah kuduga Killua lupa, padahal aku sudah bilang berkali-kali.”

“Apa sih?” patut diakui, Killua memang sering tidak ingat banyak hal. Terutama hal remeh-temeh, yang dalam sebulan ini banyak sekali dijejalkan Gon padanya.

Gon berbalik. Cerah wajahnya mengalahkan mentari. “Hari ini Kurapika dan Leorio datang!”

* * *

Kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dua orang itu, ya? Leorio ... mungkin sekitar tiga tahun lalu, sebelum ia, Gon, dan Alluka pergi ke Pohon Dunia. Kurapika malah lebih lama lagi, sekitar empat tahun lalu, kalau tak salah, di Kota Yorkshin? Ia tahu dari Gon, yang tahu dari Leorio, bahwa sepulangnya dari Benua Gelap, pemuda Kurta itu kembali malang-melintang di dunia hitam. Ia masih memegang posisi sebagai salah satu Zodiac, tapi rupanya itu tidak menghalanginya untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya yang lama—bahkan boleh jadi Kurapika memanfaatkan posisinya di Dewan Pengurus Aliansi Hunter untuk mendukung pekerjaannya, atau sebaliknya. Kurapika selalu tertutup soal detail pekerjaannya, tapi dari sumber yang bisa ia percaya, Killua mendapat kesan bahwa ia sudah memasuki eselon atas dalam jaringan mafia. Entah bagaimana urusannya pemuda yang ia kenal paling menjunjung tinggi moralitas itu bisa menghalalkan segala cara demi menggapai tujuannya, yang jelas Killua juga merasa tak berhak menghakimi. Tapi jika memang informasi itu benar, posisi itu sangat berbahaya. Sebagai sesama orang yang (pernah) berkecimpung dalam dunia hitam, ia tahu banyak orang yang merasa rela melakukan segala cara, bahkan menghamburkan uang untuk menyewa pembunuh bayaran, untuk menghabisi pesaingnya. Tak heran jika mafia adalah target pertama pembunuhan, bahkan di atas politikus.

Tentu saja ia takkan mengatakan ini pada Gon.

Gon, yang saat itu tengah sibuk bulak-balik dapur-ruang makan, membawa masakan yang rasanya bisa menjamu orang sekampung, dan menatanya di atas meja. Meski Mito-san menawarkan diri, Gon bersikukuh karena ia ingin menjamu teman-temannya, ia yang akan memasak, lagipula bukankah Mito-san harus bekerja? Alhasil, urusan persiapan penyambutan tamu diurus oleh mereka bertiga: Gon mengurus masalah makanan, sedangkan Killua merapikan rumah (yang sebenarnya sudah bersih jadi tak banyak yang harus ia kerjakan), dibantu Alluka yang dengan ceria merangkai bunga di vas-vas kecil dan meletakkannya di nyaris setiap sudut rumah.

“Kenapa, Killua, kok bengong?” tegur Gon, mungkin melihatnya mengelap piring yang sama selama nyaris lima menit.

“Tidak,” ucapnya, akhirnya meletakkan piring itu di meja dan mengambil piring lain. “Mereka mana ya? Kok sudah siang begini belum datang?”

Gon melirik jam besar yang terpampang di dinding ruang makan. “Biasanya kapal mendarat jam 9 di pelabuhan. Mungkin sebentar lagi... Ah, itu mereka!” serunya girang, melihat bayangan sosok dua orang itu di bukit sebelah sana dari balik jendela. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya, berlari menyambut keduanya sambil berteriak-teriak. Dari jendela, ia bisa melihat Gon yang berlari menubruk Leorio, memeluknya erat, lantas beralih memeluk Kurapika, mengangkatnya dan memutarnya dua kali di udara.

Dasar Gon, sampai sekarang masih juga hobi meninggalkan pekerjaan sebelum selesai, desah Killua seraya meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja. Roti, sup, pai, beberapa masakan ikan, buah... Ah ya, ikan panggang dan puding! Dengan sigap Killua menata sendok, garpu, dan pisau di sisi setiap piring, kemudian melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil dua masakan yang dipersiapkan Gon dari pagi. Ikan panggang masih belum matang ketika ia mengeceknya di oven, sedangkan pudding pun masih belum cukup keras, jadi ia mengembalikan mereka ke tempat masing-masing sementara membuat pesan mental untuk mengambilnya sekitar sepuluh menit ke depan.

“... nenku belum bisa kembali. Jadi sekarang aku tinggal di sini sambil sekolah jarak jauh. Aku akan lulus SMU setengah tahun lagi!” celotehan riang Gon makin terdengar seiring kian dekatnya jarak ketiganya ke rumah.

Untuk cerita yang sebenarnya getir itu, jujur saja suaranya terdengar terlalu ceria, sehingga tak heran jika sama sekali tak terdengar tanggapan Leorio dan Kurapika. Ia masih mencerocos, kali ini bercerita soal sang ayah, yang berhenti ketika mereka mencapai pintu rumah. Itu juga kode bagi Killua untuk meninggalkan meja makan dan bersiap-siap menyambut dua sahabat lama mereka di ruang tengah.

“Nah, nah, aku bilang ada kejutan kan?” ucap Gon penuh konspirasi seraya membuka pintu rumah. Terlambat ketika Killua menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia menyembunyikan auranya, karena Leorio dan Kurapika pasti sudah merasakannya dari kaki bukit sana. Tapi demi Gon, ia memasang senyum.

“Yo!” sapanya.

Mungkin baik Leorio maupun Kurapika juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena mereka menampakkan wajah (pura-pura) terkejut.

“Killua, _my man!”_ seru Leorio, mendekat untuk memberikan tinju dan memeluk bahunya. Killua tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara memberi salam pada Kurapika—berbeda dengan Gon, dia tidak serta-merta memeluk semua orang—jadi ia hanya melambai. “Wuah... Astaga, lama tidak ketemu, mendadak kau jadi tinggi!” pria itu menambahkan, mengukur selisih tinggi mereka.

Killua sudah mencapai telinganya sekarang. Lima belas senti lebih tinggi daripada Gon, yang baru mencapai bahu Leorio. Jelas jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang Kurapika si mungil, yang kelihatannya tidak mengalami penambahan tinggi berarti bahkan walau sudah empat tahun waktu berlalu. Tingginya paling-paling hanya terpaut lima senti dari Gon, tapi di kelompok mereka, kini ia yang paling pendek.

Sifat usil Killua langsung bangkit. “Aku masih belum berhenti tumbuh, Paman. Lihat saja, pasti aku akan melampauimu!”

“Siapa tadi yang kausebut Paman?! Awas, ya!” Leorio pura-pura meninjunya, yang tentu saja disambut derai tawa semua orang.

Leorio tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia ingat sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, pikirnya. Dia masih juga sok resmi mengenakan setelan jas ke mana-mana, padahal Kurapika saja sudah menanggalkkan baju tradisional yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Wajar, kalau mengingat dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ia beroperasi di bawah tanah. Namun alih-alih setelan serba-hitam sebagaimana pernah ia lihat di folder yang diberikan informan terpercayanya, pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Tikus Emas itu justru mengenakan pakaian kasual—sweater rajutan tipis di atas kemeja berkerah dan jeans. Dengan gaya urbannya, siapapun pasti mengira ia adalah turis yang sedang mencecap suasana kampung nelayan itu, menghindar dari hiruk-pikuk kota—entah mahasiswa atau mungkin eksekutif muda, bukannya bos mafia yang katanya termasuk satu dari sepuluh Don paling berpengaruh di dunia hitam.

Dipikir-pikir, takdir memang memiliki selera humor yang aneh. Killua, yang sudah dilatih dari kecil untuk menjadi pewaris nama besar Zoldyck, mati-matian menolak takhtanya. Sementara di sisi sana, seorang pemuda kampung yang dikenal sangat sopan justru berkembang menjadi pangeran dunia hitam. Kurapika, yang begitu lembut hingga kelihatan tak tega bahkan untuk menyakiti lalat sekalipun... Kurapika, yang ia ingat dulu tak kuasa menghabisi lawannya dan stress bukan alang-kepalang setelah membunuh Uvogin... Omong-omong, sudah berapa nyawa yang melayang di tangannya hingga detik ini?

“Hei, Killua,” sodokan Leorio membuat Killua sadar bahwa sekitar satu setengah detik tadi ia malah hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Moga-moga saja Leorio dan Kurapika sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Gon tadi, sehingga tidak sadar ia menghilang. “Kata Gon kau datang bareng Alluka, mana dia?”

Seolah dikomandoi, justru saat itu Alluka muncul dari entah mana, dengan vas bunga di tangannya. Melihat Leorio, ia segera meletakkan jambangan itu, meneriakkan, “Leorio-nii!” lantas berlari dan melompat memeluk leher lelaki itu. Untung saja Leorio masih cukup punya akal sehat untuk tidak memutar Alluka di tengah rumah yang penuh perabotan. Tidak seperti Gon waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Alluka, tentu.

“Wuih, Alluka, kau sudah besar dan cantik!” puji Leorio yang membuat gadis itu tertawa tersipu. "Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"14...," jawab Alluka riang.

"Wowww... pantas saja, aku takkan mengenalimu kalau ketemu di jalan, lho! Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?”

“Seru sekali!” deklamasi Alluka lantang, merentangkan tangannya bak kupu-kupu. “Oniichan mengajakku ke banyak tempat! Kalian mau lihat foto-fotonya?”

Gadis itu membuka folder foto di ponselnya, dengan riang menunjukkan foto-foto yang Killua larang untuk dikirim ke siapapun atau diposting di media sosial manapun. Sebenarnya semua usahanya untuk merahasiakan lokasi keberadaan mereka akan gagal kalau Milluki entah bagaimana berhasil melacak ponsel mereka dan meng- _hack_ isi folder foto Alluka, tapi toh Killua tak kuasa melarang hobi Alluka untuk _selfie_ dan foto-foto seperti anak remaja seusianya.

Leorio menanggapi Alluka dengan sama antusiasnya. Mereka memang hanya sekali bertemu, dahulu sekali, waktu insiden Gon. Tapi Leorio mendapat kesan yang baik sekali tentang Alluka, dan setelahnya pun mereka sering saling berhubungan via email, walau dengan supervisi Killua.

“Oh ya, Alluka, kau sudah kenal Kurapika?” Leorio memperkenalkan pemuda Kurta di sisinya. Yang ditunjuk lekas memberi hormat dengan menunduk.

“Aku sudah dengar soal Kurapika-san dari Gon dan Killu-nii!” seru Alluka, dengan manisnya mengulurkan tangan. Mungkin kebiasaan si mafia itu, ia langsung menyambutnya dan mendaratkan ciuman di tangan Alluka, yang membuat gadis itu agak merona. “Kata Gon, kau pintar sekali, tahu banyak hal!”

“Gon suka melebih-lebihkan,” pemuda itu tersenyum. “Oh ya,” ia merogoh tas selempang yang ia bawa. “Aku membawa ini, mudah-mudahan kau suka,” ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebentuk buku tebal ke tangan Alluka.

“Wow, 99 Kisah Mitologi Dunia. Keren! Terima kasih, Kurapika-niisan!” ia tersenyum lebar sembari memeluk Kurapika. Hanya dengan satu hadiah kecil itu, Kurapika telah berubah nama dari ‘Kurapika-san’ menjadi ‘Kurapika-niisan”, yang berarti statusnya bergeser dari sekadar ‘teman kakak’ menjadi ‘temanku juga’. Kadang Killua ingin menepuk jidat melihat betapa gampangnya menarik simpati Alluka. “Ah ya, kalau pulang nanti, aku akan beri tahu Kalluto. Dia juga suka sekali legenda!”

“Kalluto?” tanya Kurapika seraya mengikuti gadis itu, yang dengan ringannya berputar dan menuntun Kurapika ke ruang tengah, mempersilakan kedua tamu itu duduk di sofa seolah-olah ialah si empunya rumah. Sementara itu, berperan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Gon mengangkat kopor Leorio dan Kurapika ke kamar tamu di lantai satu—menolak tawaran Kurapika untuk membawa barang mereka sendiri. Berhubung kamar tamu di atas sudah diisi oleh Killua dan Alluka, mereka menggunakan kamar bekas mendiang nenek Gon. Sedangkan Killua undur diri untuk mengangkat ikan panggang yang masih di oven, sementara telinganya masih awas mengikuti pembicaraan tiga orang itu.

“Adikku!” jawab Alluka riang, “Onii-chan sudah cerita soal Kalluto? Aku jarang ketemu dengannya sih... Dulu kami sering main bareng...” celotehnya.

Ia bisa mendengar Kurapika menjawab netral, walau entah bagaimana ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam nada suaranya yang tak luput dari perhatian Killua. Pasti Kurapika bingung, secara Killua tidak banyak cerita soal keluarganya. Mereka tahu mengenai dua kakaknya, tapi bahkan Gon dan Leorio baru tahu soal Alluka setelah insiden Gon. Kurapika hanya tahu soal Alluka dari cerita Leorio. Entah apa Killua pernah cerita soal adik satunya lagi, Kalluto, ia juga tidak terlalu ingat. Terutama karena Killua sendiri kurang akrab dengan adik lelaki satu-satunya itu. Kalluto adalah boneka ibunya, dan kalau mau jujur sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka pada Kalluto justru karena ia bak Illumi versi kecil. Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap sok sempurna hingga mendapat seluruh kasih sayang sang ibu, sementara diam saja melihat kakaknya sendiri, Alluka, diperlakukan bak anak tiri.

Seterusnya pembicaraan mengalir ke urusan cerita soal masa kecil mereka dan petualangan yang pernah mereka lakukan. Untuk seseorang yang menghabiskan waktu 7 tahun dikurung di bawah tanah, dan itu dimulai sejak ia masih sangat kecil, Alluka punya memori mengenai masa kecil yang sangat baik, dan tidak seternoda yang Killua bayangkan. Atau mungkin _justru_ karena itu? Setidaknya ia harus bersyukur, bahwa justru dengan kemampuan Nanika, Alluka terlepas dari sebagian besar latihan standar yang Zoldyck lainnya dapatkan. Mungkin itu yang membuat karakter Alluka masih begitu murni dan tak ternoda. Semurni Gon.

Kadang Killua suka bertanya, seandainya saja ia tidak dilahirkan dengan rambut putih ini, seandainya saja ia yang dirasuki Nanika. Akankah ia juga masih mempertahankan kemurniannya? Akankah itu membuatnya tak melulu terbayangi kegelapan?

Tapi tak ada gunanya menyesali hal itu kan, karena justru semua yang ia laluilah yang menjadikannya dirinya sekarang ini. Bukankah hanya dengan itu, ia bisa melindungi Alluka dan Nanika?

Tak berapa lama, Gon keluar dari lorong yang memisahkan ruang tengah dan kamar tamu, kelihatannya sudah selesai mengurus kopor-kopor. “Sudah dulu ngobrolnya! Kalian pasti belum makan apa-apa, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan!” serunya.

Mereka lekas berpindah ke meja makan, tempat beragam makanan terhidang dengan megahnya. Di meja makan persegi panjang yang diisi enam kursi itu, Gon duduk di salah satu ujung sebagaimana layaknya seorang tuan rumah, Killua dan Alluka ada di satu sisi, sementara Leorio dan Kurapika menempati sisi lain. Alluka dengan strategisnya menempatkan diri di antara Gon dan Killua, kemungkinan besar karena ia mengincar ikan panggang yang ditempatkan persis di hadapannya.

“Nah, jadi sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu dong, Kurapika-niisan,” ujar Alluka manis, kelihatannya benar-benar kesengsem dengan pangeran itu.

“Eh, cerita apa?” ditodong begitu, Kurapika jelas jadi gugup.

“Killua-nii bilang Kurapika-niisan itu ma...”

“Mama kita semua!” sambar Killua, menginterupsi pada saat yang tepat sebelum Alluka mengatakan kata ‘mafia’. Bukan berarti kata itu perlu disensor, toh nyatanya semua orang di situ tahu pekerjaan Kurapika. Masalahnya, ia tidak yakin Kurapika memberi tahu Gon dan Leorio mengenai sejauh mana ia terlibat dalam dunia itu. Dan ia sungguh tak yakin benar-benar telah menutup mulutnya untuk tak menggerutu soal Kurapika di hadapan Alluka...

Semua orang di meja itu memandang Killua dengan tatapan memicing. Kini ganti Killua yang jadi salah tingkah, dan dengan gugup meneruskan, “Benar kan? Dari dulu sewaktu ujian Hunter kerjaanmu selalu mencereweti kita begini-begitu, persis emak-emak!”

Cuma Gon yang tertawa, sedangkan Leorio melongo dan Alluka mendengus sebal. Di hadapannya, Kurapika kelihatannya menangkap kode Killua, jadi ia hanya tersenyum. “Oh, maksudmu ‘manager’?” ia bertanya balik dengan halusnya.

Dahi Alluka berkerut. “Sepertinya Killua-nii tidak bilang manager...”

“‘Marketing’, kalau begitu?” usul Kurapika lagi. “Hmmm, aku tidak mengurus penjualan, sih... Sepertinya yang pertama lebih tepat. Aku memang sekarang mengurus perusahaan Ayah...”

Mendengarnya, bukan Alluka, tapi Gon dan Leorio yang berteriak dalam waktu bersamaan.

“Manager?!”

“A-Ayah?!”

“Apa maksudmu manager? Bukannya kau _bodyguard?”_

“Si-siapa yang kaumaksud ‘Ayah’? Bukannya keluargamu sudah meninggal?” Suatu kesadaran entah bagaimana tampak menusuk Leorio, dan ia melanjutkan dengan wajah pucat, “Ja-jangan-jangan si tua Nostrade?”

“Uhm, aku tidak bilang, ya?” Kurapika berani-beraninya bersikap sok inosens. “Yah, kalian tahu, kan ... bisnis keluarga Nostrade jadi mundur sejak Neon ... eh, itu nama putri semata wayang Ayah ... tidak bisa meramal lagi. Ayah stress dan jatuh sakit, jadi ia memintaku...”

“Menikahi putrinya, begitu?” sambar Leorio.

“Haaaaahhh, kau sudah menikah, Kurapikaaaa?” Gon langsung heboh. “Kapan? Di mana? Kok kau tidak mengundangku?”

“Kurapika-niisan sudah menikah?” Alluka ikut-ikutan, “Ne, ne, apa kau sudah punya anak?”

“A-anak?!” Mendengarnya, Leorio tampak makin pucat. “Ja-jadi itu alasanmu...”

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Kurapika, membuatnya memotong perkataan Leorio sebelum Killua tahu apa yang membuatnya tampak demikian _shock_. “Betapapun romantisnya imajinasimu, Leorio,” Kurapika memberi penekanan pada kata ‘romantis’, “sayangnya tidak, aku tidak menikah dengan Neon apalagi punya anak darinya.” Killua bisa menangkap ia menggerutu, “Bodoh! Kau seharusnya tahu itu lebih dari siapapun!”

Meski ada di sampingnya, Leorio tampaknya tidak mendengar. “Lalu?” tuntutnya.

“Um ... tadi kubilang Ayah sakit kan? Nah, bukannya meneruskan bisnis keluarga, Neon malah jatuh cinta dengan seorang aktor dan kawin lari. Jadilah Ayah mengangkatku sebagai putranya dan memintaku mengambil alih.”

“Jadi ... namamu sekarang...”

“Uhm, yah...,” Kurapika menggaruk pipinya. “Nama resmiku jadi Currapickt Nostrade. Dieja C-U-R-R-A-P-I-C-K-T, tapi gampangnya, semua orang juga memanggilku Kurapika, sih ...”

“Berarti kau bukan cuma manager, dong?” tembak Leorio.

“Ah, iya... Memang agak tidak jelas, secara di atas kertas, ayah angkatku masih menjadi ... um, presiden perusahaan. Jadi aku ... um, semacam CEO, mungkin?”

Di sisinya, Leorio tampak terang-terangan melongo. “Sejak kapan? Kau kok tidak pernah cerita?!” ia menuntut.

“Sejak sebelum aku masuk Zodiac? Serius, Leorio, Cheadle saja tahu...”

“Kau bilang Cheadle tapi tidak bilang aku?!”

“Kan kau yang merekomendasikan aku pada Cheadle. Bagaimana kaupikir Mizai bisa menemukanku, memangnya? Kukira kau memang sudah tahu...”

Leorio membenamkan muka pada kedua belah tangannya, di bawah cengiran Gon yang menyaksikan sirkus unik itu dengan penuh minat. Sementara itu, Alluka yang tidak tahu urusan malah mengelaborasi pertanyaan, “Ne, ne, Kurapika-niisan, perusahaanmu itu perusahaan apa, sih?”

Nah, lho.

Untungnya, Kurapika tidak kehilangan akal. “Usaha dagang dan ... um, pariwisata...”

Ha, apa yang diperdagangkan? Obat terlarang? Senjata? Barang ilegal dan barang selundupan yang dijual di pasar gelap?

Kalau begitu, keluarga Zoldyck bisa disebut perusahaan jasa, dong? Setara dengan bisnis salon atau spa... Hahaha, dalam hati Killua tertawa kering.

Kata terakhir kelihatannya menarik minat Alluka. “Oh, wisata apa?”

“Kami ... um, mengelola taman bermain.” Killua ingin menyusrukkan kepalanya ke meja. Kurapika sungguh memilih padanan terburuk untuk kata “kasino dan pub”.

“Wah, hebat! Nanti kalau kami main ke sana, minta diskon ya!”

“Eh, anu...”

“Ah ya, Kurapika,” sambar Killua buru-buru sebelum pembicaraan jadi makin tak jelas. “Kalian berencana berapa lama tinggal di sini?”

Kurapika terlihat memberinya tatapan penuh terima kasih. “Um, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sekitar seminggu? Itu kalau kau mengizinkan, Gon,” ia berpaling ke arah sahabatnya.

“Tentu aku tidak keberatan! Malah kalau bisa, kau sebulan saja di sini!” balas Gon antusias.

“Um, terima kasih. Tapi aku harus ke Kakin, um ... kau tahu, urusan pekerjaan...”

Gon dan Leorio kelihatan akan bertanya, tapi untungnya mereka cukup pintar untuk menutup mulut di hadapan Alluka.

“Yaaaah...,” Alluka terlihat kecewa.

“Tenang, kan kita bisa main seminggu penuh,” kali ini Leorio yang mengambil alih pembicaraan.

“Ah iya, nanti gantian kami yang mengunjungi kalian, bagaimana?” tawar Gon. “Aku tidak tahu kau punya taman bermain, Kurapika, aku jadi penasaran...”

Killua mendelik pada sahabatnya. Serius, Gon tidak tahu dari tadi mereka berusaha menyensor pembicaraan?

Eh, tapi kalau tak salah, kasino milik keluarga Nostrade adalah yang terbesar se-Yorkshin, bukan? Malah bisa dikatakan terbesar sebenua... Berarti kalau main ke sana, dia bisa judi sepuasnya, dong?

Ah, tidak, tidak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Mengingat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri kalau sudah mulai memasang taruhan, ia sudah disumpah Bisky untuk tidak pernah menyentuh judi lagi seumur hidup. Sumpahnya memang bukan kontrak nen, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melanggar, kan, kalau sudah berurusan dengan Bisky?

Kurapika hanya tersenyum manis, tidak menolak dan juga tak mengiyakan—oh, dia bahkan tidak bilang kalau taman bermainnya khusus untuk 21 tahun ke atas, mungkin demi menghindari pertanyaan lain. Alih-alih, ia menyendok ikan steam ke piringnya, dan berkomentar dengan ekspresi agak berlebihan untuk ukurannya, “Ah, ini enak betul, Gon... Serius kau yang masak?”

Gon mengangguk penuh semangat. “Bukan cuma ikan, semua ini aku yang masak, lho!” pamernya dengan bangga.

“Serius?”

“Iya, lah!”

“Tapi semuanya masakan ikan begini...,” Leorio berkomentar. Ikan panggang, ikan goreng, ikan steam, sup ikan... Asal tahu saja, sebenarnya Gon masih menyimpan nugget ikan di kulkas.

“Hahaha, kebetulan di wilayah sekitar sini lagi surplus ikan,” ia menampakkan cengirannya. “Kemarin Killua jatuh ke laut, jadilah ikan-ikan di sekitar sini pada mati kena setrum.”

Kata-kata Gon membuat Kurapika dan Leorio membelalak dan mengarahkan mata pada Killua. Yang ditatap mendengus kesal, tapi sebelum ia sempat protes, adiknya sudah mendahului.

“Tidak lucu tahu, Gon!” seru Alluka, berpura-pura memukul bahu cowok itu. “Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Kan kau yang mendorong Killu-nii!”

Kalau mau dibilang, sejujurnya itu kejadian memalukan. Benar, kemarin waktu mereka latih tanding di tebing dekat laut, Gon entah bagaimana berhasil menjatuhkan Killua ke laut. Killua berani bersumpah ia tidak mengaktifkan nen-nya untuk melawan Gon, tapi ketika jatuh itu, secara refleks Killua mengaktifkan kekuatan listriknya tanpa dipanggil. Detik ketika petir di tubuhnya menyentuh air, tenaga listrik itu menjalar, menyengat mati segala makhluk hidup dalam radius 2 km. Mayat ikan-ikan malang itu dibawa ke pantai pagi tadi, menumpuk bak _kjokkenmoddinger_. Satu lagi tambahan dosanya pada Ibu Bumi.

Ia tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya. Tersengat listriknya sendiri, bahkan walau di dalam air, jelas bukan masalah besar. Tapi Alluka tidak sependapat, secara ia menemukan kakaknya terdampar di pantai dalam keadaan tidak sadar, sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Walau Killua berulang kali bilang itu adalah karena ia kelelahan berenang, dan bukannya pingsan tersengat listrik, ia masih juga tak percaya.

“Bukan salahku!” Gon menghindar. “Judulnya juga latihan, dia saja yang tidak memperhatikan sekeliling! Masa iya waktu menghindari seranganku, dia malah terpeleset, sih?”

“Harusnya kau juga pakai perhitungan waktu menyerang! Itu di pinggir tebing, 20 meter di atas permukaan laut, lho... Bagaimana kalau Killu-nii kenapa-kenapa?”

“Mana mungkin!”

“Mana mungkin bagaimana?”

“Ya mana mungkin Killua kenapa-kenapa kan? Toh cuma jatuh 20 meter, ke air pula...”

“Tapi di bawahnya banyak cadas... Bagaimana kalau dia salah jatuh, Gon bodoh!”

“Huh, kau itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan kakakmu... Killua sih, jangan kata cuma jatuh, ditabrak pesawat juga dia takkan mati!”

“Uuuuuh, kamu cowok paling jahat seduniaaaaaa,” kini Alluka mengabaikan makanannya dan mulai memukuli Gon dengan tinjunya yang mungil. Yang dipukuli hanya mengaduh-ngaduh kesakitan seraya menutupi kepala dengan lengannya, tapi tidak benar-benar menghindar.

Tentu saja tingkah mereka membuat Kurapika dan Leorio tertawa. Killua juga, sebenarnya, walau ia menutupinya di balik dengusan kecilnya.

Kalau ibunya melihat ini, pasti ia sudah marah besar dan menghentikan adegan yang tidak sepatutnya terjadi di meja makan itu. Biar kata keluarga mereka bisa dibilang disfungsional, Kikyou selalu memaksa agar setiap ada kesempatan, seluruh anggota keluarga harus makan bersama dengan tatakrama yang benar. Semua kecuali Alluka, tentu, yang makanannya diantarkan oleh pelayan lewat lubang layaknya anjing.

Tapi kali ini ia tak hendak menerapkan tatakrama seketat itu di sini. Pertama, di sini adalah Pulau Paus, bukan Pegunungan Kukuroo. Kedua, tak bisa tidak Alluka membuatnya terenyuh. Bisa dibilang hatinya mengembang oleh sikap protektif Alluka padanya. Alluka mungkin anak paling lemah secara fisik di antara seluruh Zoldyck, tapi ia tetap adik yang paling disayangi dan paling menyayangi Killua. Dan apalah yang takkan ia berikan untuk selalu, selalu, selalu menyaksikan hal seperti ini terjadi di depan matanya?

Itu, sebelum sambil berdecak, Leorio berkomentar, “Hei, Gon, kok kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau dapat pacar?”

Gon langsung gelagapan, sementara Alluka menghentikan serangannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah merah.

“Nah, nah, tidak usah sembunyi-sembunyi... Dasar kau Don Juan!” goda Leorio. “Berani juga ya kau...”

“Ti-tidak, bukan begitu...,” Gon mengibas keras dengan wajah tak kalah merah dengan Alluka. “Ka-kami belum ... eh, bukan...”

“Tidak kusangka ya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat... Gon yang imut dan inosens itu sudah hilang... Aku sungguh merasa tuaaaa,” Leorio mulai berakting dramatis. “Rupanya begini perasaan seorang ayah yang ditinggal putranya menikah... Aku terharuuuuu...”

“Aaaaaaa, tidak, Leoriooooo! Kau salah pahammmm...”

“Salah paham apanya? Aku benar kan? Sudah berapa lama nih, kalian jadian?”

“Makanya, dengarkan aku doooong...”

Keributan mereka, bagaimanapun, berhenti ketika terdengar suara derit tanda kaki kursi menggesek lantai. Empat pasang mata beralih menatap Killua, yang mendorong kursi dan bangkit dari duduknya.

“Killua?” tanya Kurapika dengan mata khawatir. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke sisi sana, dilihatnya Leorio yang sama khawatirnya, serta Alluka dan Gon yang penuh tanda tanya. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Wajah Oniichan pucat, apa Oniichan sakit?” tanya Alluka, dengan lembut menyentuh tangannya.

“Lho, memangnya Killua bisa sakit?” Gon kelihatan bingung.

“Sudah kubilang jangan jahat begitu pada Oniichan-ku, Gon!” bentak Alluka, memukul lagi pemuda itu

“Uh, mungkin iya, dari pagi tadi aku merasa kurang enak badan,” ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi. “Maafkan aku, teman-teman, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamar...”

Entah siapa yang hendak ia tipu dengan alasan yang jelas-jelas bohong itu, sebenarnya. Di dunia ini, hanya Alluka (yep, Alluka) dan Mito-san yang percaya bahwa ia bisa sakit.

“Killua-niichan betulan bisa sakit, kok,” Alluka bersikukuh, mendengar Gon sekali lagi mengemukakan kebingungannya. “Pernah waktu ulangtahunku, Killua-nii tidak datang ke kamarku, padahal aku sudah menunggu-nunggu. Waktu aku tanya pelayan, katanya Killua-nii pingsan waktu latihan, jadi tidak bisa mengunjungiku...”

Killua ingat benar kejadian yang dikatakan Alluka. Itu terjadi pada ulang tahun Alluka yang ke-7 kalau tak salah, atau 4 tahun sejak gadis itu dikurung di ruang bawah tanah. Killua sudah mempersiapkan segalanya—mulai dari kue hingga hadiah—karena ia satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ingat ulang tahun Alluka dan mau capek-capek merayakannya. Tapi sial memang si Milluki itu. Ia memilih saat itu untuk mengusili Killua (atau mungkin membalas dendam karena Killua merusak _figurine_ -nya) dengan mengalirkan listrik terlalu banyak sewaktu ia melatih Killua di tank air. Alhasil, Killua sampai pingsan dan melewatkan ulang tahun Alluka.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah bangun pada hari ketiga, dan sudah berencana turun ke sel Alluka untuk merayakan ulang tahun yang terlambat. Sayangnya, sang ibu menganggap itu saat yang tepat untuk memberi Killua koktail racun dengan dosis mematikan yang saat itu belum dapat ia atasi. Tak perlu dikatakan, Killua roboh lagi selama tiga hari. Pada hari ketujuh, ketika ia akhirnya bisa turun ke sel Alluka, ia mengira gadis itu marah padanya, dan sudah menabahkan diri untuk mendapatkan hukuman apapun. Tapi sebaliknya, ternyata Alluka begitu khawatir hingga menghabiskan waktu seminggu itu untuk menangis hingga matanya bengkak. Saat itu juga, ia berjanji dalam hati untuk selalu menyayangi Alluka.

Kalau mau jujur, apapun yang dilakukan Milluki dan ibunya hingga membuatnya berada dalam batas hidup dan mati seperti itu sudah biasa, banyak yang jauh lebih parah. Teman-temannya sudah tahu seperti apa masa lalunya, jadi seharusnya itu tidak membuat mereka kaget. Masalahnya, sungguh memalukan Alluka bilang begitu seolah-olah ia lemah...

Apapunlah, asal dia bisa tidak usah di sini.

“Nah, seperti dibilang Alluka... Aku permisi dulu,” katanya, melangkah pergi sambil setengah pura-pura terhuyung. Dia baru berjalan sekitar dua langkah ketika terdengar kursi lain digeser.

“Tunggu, kalau kau sakit, aku akan memeriksamu,” deklarasi Leorio. “Aku kan dokter,” tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

“Huh, seolah kau sudah lulus!”

“Ya memang belum sih,” ia cengegesan, “Tapi aku kompeten, kok. Lagipula, kalau sampai ada penyakit yang bisa menyerangmu, Killua, itu pasti varian virus baru. Aku bisa kaya raya kalau aku menelitimu,” dengan santainya ia mendekati Killua.

“Tidak usah!” ucap Killua kesal, menepis tangan Leorio yang berusaha menyentuh dahinya.

“Hei, bocah...”

“Kubilang tidak usah, terima kasih!” tegasnya lagi. Leorio terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi berhenti oleh kode mata Kurapika. Mendengus, Killua melangkah pergi, berusaha tidak memedulikan tatapan tiga orang di belakangnya. Khususnya Gon, yang wajahnya langsung layu ketika jelas-jelas Alluka memelototinya sambil berkata, “Apa kubilang! Ini salahmu, Gon!”

Mereka tampak begitu akrab, terlalu akrab.

Seolah memang benar mengonfirmasi kecurigaan Leorio.

Killua merasa mual, dan buru-buru menapaki tangga untuk mengubur dirinya dalam selimut.

* * *


	2. Gelap Mata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua, Gon, dan Alluka pergi ke kota untuk membeli bahan makanan, dan mampir untuk memancing di tepi danau, tempat dahulu ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Gon. Yang ia lihat di sana membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Biar kata kembali ke kamar, Killua praktis tak istirahat apalagi tidur. Bukan cuma karena hari masih siang. Tak lain, pernyataan Leorio tadi—yang ia ucapkan dengan begitu ringan bak lelucon—tak urung membuat pikirannya kusut bukan alang kepalang. Kekusutan kepalanya tak berkurang, malah bertambah, ketika Gon (digiring Alluka) datang menengoknya untuk minta maaf sekaligus mengecek keadaannya.

Dengan adanya bekal pernyataan Leorio, ia jadi dapat melihat segalanya dalam perspektif baru. Bagaimana kerlingan Gon pada adiknya, misalnya. Atau bagaimana Alluka tanpa sungkan memukul bahu pemuda itu setiap kali ia mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh. Dan bagaimana sesuatu yang tak nyaman bergerak di perutnya, setiap kali ia melihat gerakan kecil tersebut.

Tapi Gon ... dan Alluka?

Apa, apa, apa yang ia lewatkan?

Ia tahu adiknya akrab dengan Gon bahkan sejak sebelum mereka bertemu lagi sebulan lalu. Killua melarang keras adiknya mengirim foto atau memberi tahu lokasi mereka, atau apapun detail yang kiranya bisa menjadi petunjuk seandainya Milluki mau bersusah-payah melacak keberadaan mereka, tapi toh ia tahu dan tidak melarang mereka saling chat dan bertelepon ria. Sebulan ini, adiknya nyaris mengikuti ke manapun Gon pergi, bahkan saat Killua tidak bersama mereka. Killua dengan bodohnya menganggap bahwa adiknya hanya senang mendapat teman atau mungkin kakak, dan Gon juga senang mendapat adik perempuan yang tak pernah ia punya. Tapi kalau memang ia melewatkan sesuatu, entah apa, yang sangat penting dalam hubungan mereka...

Satu pelajaran yang selalu terngiang di benak Killua dari masa pelatihannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran: ia harus selalu mendahulukan ketepatan ketimbang kecepatan. Pembunuh itu bak ninja—ia bersembunyi di balik bayangan, mengamati, menganalisis, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang dengan presisi dan cepat. Inti dari keberhasilan dalam tugas bukan cuma kecepatan, tapi lebih pada ketepatan menganalisis situasi dan mengambil keputusan. Dan pada proses itu, ia tak boleh membiarkan biarkan apapun—emosi, prasangka, ketakutan—untuk mengeruhkan penilaiannya.

Kali ini juga. Ia tak bisa begitu saja mengambil kesimpulan soal Alluka dan Gon.

Killua memutuskan untuk memasang mata elang. Besok kebetulan hari libur, sehingga Gon tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah. Entah itu keberuntungan atau tidak. Keberuntungan karena artinya ia bisa mengawasi dua orang itu. Tidak bisa dibilang keberuntungan, karena itu artinya Gon dan Alluka punya banyak waktu bersama.

Bersama artinya berdua. Tanpa Killua.

Itu jelas bukan kondisi ideal saat ini. Gon mungkin sahabatnya, tapi ia juga cowok 17 tahun, dan Killua tahu seperti apa pikiran cowok seumurnya. Ditambah, tidak seperti Killua yang bahkan sampai detik ini tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan, Gon sudah berpengalaman dalam soal kencan bahkan sebelum usianya 12 tahun. Jika dulu waktu masih kecil saja ia berhasil menggaet wanita-wanita yang usianya jauh di atasnya (termasuk memikat satu badut pedofil), bagaimana sekarang? Ditambah, sekarang ia bersekolah, pastilah ada saja cewek yang ia kencani dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Obrolan mereka sejauh ini memang tidak pernah merambah ke area-area terlarang, tapi kalau mau jujur, melihat _track record-_ nya, Killua bahkan tidak yakin Gon masih perjaka.

Oke, ia memang masih begitu kekanakan dan inosens, tapi itu memang karakter dasarnya. Malah, justru itu membuatnya makin berbahaya, karena ia dengan mudah bisa memikat dan merayu siapapun tanpa mangsanya sadar bahwa ia masuk perangkap.

Melihat bagaimana Ging mendapatkan Gon waktu usianya 20 (berarti ia menghamili cewek-entah-mana waktu usianya 19, kan?), bukan tidak mungkin Gon juga mewarisi bakat ayahnya. Dengan kondisi Alluka, ia tak perlu khawatir soal kehamilan remaja... Tapi tetap saja, adiknya baru 14 tahun. Dan jika Gon benar-benar seperti ayahnya, lalu satu saat ia meninggalkan Alluka begitu saja sesudah merenggut keperawanannya...

Sungguh Killua bergidik memikirkannya. Sebaiknya hal itu tidak perlu terjadi, sehingga ia tak harus berurusan dengan apapun kekusutan setelahnya. Nah, untuk memastikan hal itu, ia harus benar-benar mengawasi keduanya.

* * *

Benar saja, ia merasa seperti kutu.

Pagi itu, Killua, Alluka, dan Gon berjalan bertiga ke pasar terdekat untuk belanja. Mito-san sudah berangkat sebelum fajar—ia bukan cuma penjaga bar, tetapi juga seorang bidan, Killua baru tahu—karena katanya harus membantu orang melahirkan. Ketika ia turun, Leorio dan Kurapika sibuk dengan teleponnya masing-masing. Leorio tampaknya berusaha meyakinkan profesornya di kampus untuk mengizinkannya membolos lagi untuk ‘tugas Hunter’, sedangkan Kurapika tengah mengurus ‘bisnis’ dengan wajah tegang—dari beberapa patah kata yang Killua tangkap, sepertinya beberapa anak buahnya terlibat masalah dengan geng lain, sehingga ia harus turun tangan mengatasinya. Alhasil, mereka tak bisa ikut ketika Gon mengajak mereka semua ke kota, karena rupanya bahan makanan sudah habis.

Dalam hati Killua bingung. Kemarin Gon masak untuk orang sekampung, kenapa juga pagi ini sudah tak ada sisa sedikitpun? Apa Gon menghabiskannya? Kadang-kadang ia suka bertanya-tanya ular macam apa yang bersarang di perut sahabatnya, mengingat makannya setara dengan sepuluh ekor kuda. Ia memang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, tapi sungguh nafsu makannya sangat berlebihan. Semoga saja nanti dia tidak jadi seperti Milluki.

Gon dan Alluka tadinya pergi berdua saja, berhubung Gon masih merasa bersalah karena membuat Killua sakit dan tidak tega membangunkannya. Mendengar hal itu dari Leorio ketika ia turun untuk mengambil minum, tentu saja alarm di kepala Killua langsung berdering keras. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi seadanya, lantas berlari menyusul dua orang itu. 

Dan ia menyesal.

Betapa tidak, ia merasa bagai orang ketiga. Ia yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua, ketika mereka berjalan berendengan menelusuri jalan setapak ke hutan. Ia yang berdiri bersandar pada sebatang pohon, sekitar semeter dari mereka, ketika Gon menunjukkan sarang kelinci di salah satu relung pohon di hutan. Ia yang hanya diam mengawasi, ketika Gon memetikkan mulberry liar dan Alluka mencicipinya dengan agak meringis, karena rupanya rasanya terlalu asam. Ia juga yang menggemeretakkan gigi dengan tangan terkepal, ketika Gon memetik bunga-bunga liar, merangkaikannya dalam lilitan mahkota bunga, dan menyematkannya di kepala Alluka.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk. Si sial Gon itu berani-beraninya terang-terangan menjadikannya orang ketiga, seolah bilang, “Aku tidak ingin kau di sini, Killua... Kumohon mengertilah sedikit, aku ingin pdkt dengan adikmu.” Masalahnya, Gon salah besar kalau ia pikir Killua akan tahu diri lantas mundur memberi ruang agar ia bisa leluasa merayu adiknya. Terlebih, Gon sendiri tidak pernah bilang apa-apa, lebih lagi minta izin. Begitu, ia kira Killua akan menerimanya sebagai adik ipar?

.

Mereka menyelesaikan belanja dengan cepat, lalu kembali ke rumah melewati hutan. Biar kata hari kemarin ikan melimpah, hari ini tidak ada ikan di pasar—katanya ada bos besar dari daratan yang memborong ikan, mungkin ia bahagia tak perlu mengeluarkan ongkos untuk melaut sehari. Leorio bilang Kurapika belakangan diet anti daging merah dan unggas, entah apa alasannya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memancing sebentar sebelum kembali ke rumah. Killua sudah mengatakan percuma, tidak akan ada ikan dalam beberapa hari ini karena insiden kemarin lusa, tapi Gon bilang ia tahu danau yang pastinya masih dihuni ikan, jadi ke sanalah mereka menuju.

Danau yang dikatakan Gon rupanya adalah danau yang pernah dikunjunginya dulu, dulu sekali, sewaktu ia berkunjung ke Pulau Paus ketika usianya masih 12. Gon mengambil posisinya di sebuah tebing tinggi yang menjorok ke danau, sekitar 10 meter tingginya dari permukaan danau. Sebatang pohon dengan dahan-dahannya yang besar menudungi mereka dari matahari yang mulai memanjat naik.

“Hebat!” seru Alluka, bertepuk tangan begitu Gon menarik kailnya. Seekor ikan sepanjang lengan bawah melayang di udara, menggelepar-gelepar di ujung mata pancing, sebelum Gon menaruhnya di ember yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

“Satu jam cuma dapat satu...,” gerutu Killua, melongokkan kepalanya ke ember berisi air tempat si ikan tadi berenang berputar-putar. Gon selalu bersikeras membawa ikan tangkapannya pulang dalam keadaan hidup, katanya jauh lebih segar sewaktu mengolahnya nanti. "Tidak besar-besar amat pula..."

“Salah siapa memang?” balas Gon sambil lalu, mengaitkan cacing di ujung kail dan melemparkannya lagi.

“Tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Danau ini kan terpisah dari laut!” seru Killua, jelas tidak mau disalahkan. “Lagipula siapa yang melemparku?”

“Sudah, sudah,” Alluka melerai. “Daripada begitu, Gon, coba ajari aku. Aku juga mau coba memancing!” katanya yang langsung mendapat perhatian Gon. Di depan mata Killua, ia beringsut mendekati Alluka, kemudian membimbing tangannya untuk mengambil pose ‘cara memancing yang benar’.

Dalam benak Killua, bermain adegan entah berapa tahun lalu, ketika Gon mengajarinya hal yang sama. Memasang umpan, melontarkan kail, menarik-ulur pancing, hingga mendapatkan hadiah yang dinanti. Kini saat ia melihat hal yang sama di hadapannya, baru ia sadari perbedaan antara apa yang dilakukan Gon dahulu, padanya, dan sekarang, pada Alluka.

Gon tidak pernah menyentuhnya, dulu waktu ia mengajarinya memancing. Ia tidak membantunya memasang umpan. Ia tidak membetulkan posisi tangannya, kala mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar kail. Ia tidak tertawa _seperti itu,_ kala kail yang dilempar Alluka justru mengait dahan pohon. Dan jelas ia tidak merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang, dengan alasan membantunya 'memegang joran dengan benar', 'menegakkan posisi', atau semacamnya. Ia juga tidak membisikkannya petunjuk demi petunjuk dengan suara demikian lembut, dengan jarak yang begitu dekat...

Entah mengapa, itu membuat Killua mual.

Ia ingin berteriak, “Jangan menyentuh adikku!” atau semacamnya, karena jelas, sejauh ini apa yang mereka berdua lakukan masih dalam batas inosens. Memang ada kemungkinan Gon tertarik pada Alluka, tapi bisa jadi juga ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, kan? Gon toh memang selalu kelewat akrab dengan semua orang... Dan sangat memalukan, jika ia terlihat terlalu curiga dan protektif, apalagi jika dugaannya salah. Terlebih, Alluka pun sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan Gon.

Jika Gon memang menyukai Alluka, ia akan bilang terlebih dahulu pada Killua, kan? Meminta izinnya atau semacamnya...

Ya, ia mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Alluka punya tiga kakak, tapi sejauh ini hanya satu orang yang benar-benar memperlakukannya sebagai adik, bukan, hanya satu orang yang menganggapnya _manusia._ Gon malah anak tunggal. Mungkin memang seperti Killua, Gon mungkin hanya berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Alluka.

“Oh, Killua, mau ke mana?” Gon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari upayanya memberi tahu Alluka tanda-tanda jika ada ikan yang menarik umpannya, ketika disadarinya Killua bangkit dari posisi duduknya di batu besar di pinggir tebing.

“Mau ke belakang,” jawab Killua singkat.

“Oh, oke,” ia mengacungkan jempol sembari memberikan cengirannya. Itu masih ditambah sedikit kedipan yang membuat Killua mengerung, sebelum kembali mendaratkan perhatiannya pada Alluka. Ketika Killua berjalan menjauh, ia bisa mendengar kedua orang itu mendadak heboh. Tampaknya betulan ada ikan yang memakan umpan, dan kini Gon berusaha memberi pelajaran cara menarik-ulur tali pancing untuk membuat si ikan kelelahan, sebelum menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memutar reel pancing.

Apapunlah. Killua merasa butuh mendinginkan kepala.

.

Ketika ia kembali, apa yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya serasa diremas begitu keras hingga berhenti berdetak.

Di sana, di bawah pohon yang menjadi tempat kenangan berharganya bersama Gon, dilihatnya sahabatnya—orang yang selama ini begitu dekat dengannya, orang yang deminya ia siap mengorbankan apapun, bahkan nyawa—sedang berciuman dengan adiknya.

 _Berciuman_ mungkin adalah kata yang salah, karena bagaimanapun, itu mengindikasikan tindakan resiprokal. Yang lebih tepat mungkin Gon _mencium_ adiknya—bisa terlihat dari tubuhnya yang condong ke arah Alluka, tangannya di tengkuk Alluka, matanya yang terpejam... Sementara Alluka tampak terpana seolah tak tahu yang harus ia lakukan. Tangannya tertangkup di dadanya, dan matanya tampak membelalak, seolah tak menyangka datangnya ciuman itu. Tapi itu mungkin hanya beberapa detik, karena berikutnya mata Alluka terpejam perlahan, dan ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, membalas sekaligus memberi akses bagi Gon untuk memperdalam ciumannya...

Suara entah-apa membuat Gon melirik ke arahnya. Mata coklat itu mengembang nanar, dan detik itu pula ia memutus ciumannya.

Jantung Killua yang sempat berhenti langsung mengguruh, dan tanpa ia sadari benar-benar, ia melesat menerjang Gon.

“Ki-Killua ... tu-tunggu!”

Jawaban bagi seruan Gon adalah cakar yang langsung mengarah ke dadanya. Untung Gon sudah terlatih untuk menghindari serangan Killua, karena kalau tidak, pasti ia sudah menjadi lembar-lembar tipis daging Wagyu sekarang, siap untuk dipanggang di atas bara. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa dengan mudah lolos. Killua dalam kondisi biasa saja sudah sangat berbahaya, bahkan walau tanpa nen, apalagi dalam mode pembunuh.

“Ki-Killua!” teriak Gon, bersaput rasa perih, ketika cakar Killua berhasil menggores lengannya. “Hentikan, kumohon!”

Killua tak menggubris. Ia masih menyerang membabi-buta. Jauh di luar kesadarannya, ia bisa mendengar seseorang—Alluka?—berteriak ngeri, tetapi ia bahkan tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya untuk menghentikan serangannya.

Ia merunduk pada saat yang tepat ketika Killua berusaha menyabet lehernya, tepat di hadapan sebatang pohon. Mungkin gerakan itu memang direncanakan, karena alih-alih membuntunginya, cakar Killua justru terperangkap di batang pohon.

“Killua, kumohon!” seru Gon frustrasi, melompat menjauh. “Dengarkan penjelasanku!”

“Apa yang harus kudengar?” Killua mencabut cakarnya dari batang pohon. “Kau jelas-jelas punya maksud buruk pada adikku!”

“Itu bukan … uhm, maksudku, aku tidak memaksa atau semacamnya! Ini murni suka sama suka!”

Kata-kata itu justru membuat Killua meradang. “Suka sama suka, hah?!” geramnya. “Berarti memang benar kau berniat yang bukan-bukan! Kaupikir aku akan membiarkanmu? Akan kupotong anumu sebelum kau menyentuh Alluka!”

“Uwaaaaaa, Ki-Killua! Tu-Tungguuuuuu!!!”

“Rasakan ini! _Izutsushi!”_

"KI-KILLUAAAAA!!!"

Killua dengan kecepatan Kanmaru dan Jurus Tapak Petir-nya jelas bukan tandingan Gon. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah terkapar dengan seluruh tubuh mengeluarkan asap. Ia masih sadar, tentu, butuh lebih dari sekadar petir dalam voltase tadi untuk benar-benar menumbangkan Gon. Tapi justru itu yang Killua inginkan.

“Kau harus bersyukur aku tidak menyerangmu dengan Narukami, karena kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah jadi babi panggang sekarang,” Killua menatap lawannya yang terkapar di tanah dengan tatapan membunuh. “Sekarang bersiaplah!” ia mengangkat tangannya, menyengajakan mengeluarkan cakarnya di hadapan Gon untuk memberinya ketakutan maksimal. “Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada anumu!”

“ONIICHAN!”

Entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu Alluka sudah berlutut di hadapannya, kedua tangannya terentang menghalangi Killua.

“Minggir, Alluka!”

“Oniichan tidak boleh jahat sama Gon!”

“Aku berusaha melindungimu, tahu!”

“Gon bukan orang jahat!”

“Di-dia berusaha melakukan hal buruk padamu!”

“Hal buruk apa? Tadi Gon sudah bilang, dia tidak memaksaku! Aku juga cinta Gon, Killu-nii!”

“Ta-tahu apa kau soal cinta! Kau masih 14!”

“Terus kenapa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku tahu perasaanku sendiri!”

“Perasaan apa? Kata siapa itu cinta? Kau masih terlalu muda, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana cinta dan mana yang cuma sekadar suka!”

Atau persahabatan... Atau simpati... Atau kekaguman...

“Cuma karena Oniichan tidak pernah jatuh cinta, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta!”

Kata-kata Alluka tegas menohoknya.

“Ka-kau belum cukup umur, Alluka!”

“Umur, umur, umur! Kenapa selalu itu masalahnya? Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil! Kau tidak bisa terus mengaturku, Killu-nii!”

“Aku tahu yang terbaik untukmu!”

“Uh, kau sama saja dengan Illu-nii!”

Pada kata-kata itu, mata Killua meremang. Illumi? Alluka menyamakannya dengan Illumi?

Memori dan pengetahuan Alluka mengenai Illumi mungkin sangat terbatas. Ia hanya tahu Illumi sebagai sosok yang kerap mendatanginya di selnya, mengantar pelayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya atau sesekali memeriksa keadaannya. Oh, ia juga tahu Illumi sebagai salah satu orang yang mengejarnya, sewaktu Insiden Gon beberapa tahun lalu, dan masih hingga kini. Selama perjalanan mereka, Killua sempat menjelaskan siapa Illumi dan apa arti keberadaannya bagi mereka berdua. Yang jujur saja, mungkin sangat subyektif. Di benak Alluka, seperti apa yang dijejalkan Killua padanya, Illumi adalah tokoh antagonis utama dalam hidup mereka, sosok kakak yang kelewat suka mengatur dan sama sekali tak mengerti arti ‘kebebasan’. Sosok yang harus mereka hindari seumur hidup, jika mereka bahkan ingin mencecap udara.

Dan kini, Alluka menyamakannya dengan Illumi?

Killua menyarungkan cakar dan kembali menegakkan dirinya. “Oke, kalau kaupikir kau tahu yang terbaik. Asal jangan datang menangis padaku kalau ada apa-apa.”

Dengan itu ia berbalik, dan lekas menembus pepohonan untuk kembali ke rumah Mito-san. Ia bahkan tidak ingat untuk memerintahkan Nanika menyembuhkan Gon.

* * *


	3. Roller Coaster

Sekembalinya ke rumah Mito-san, Killua langsung meluncur ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sama sekali tak dipedulikannya Leorio yang menanyakan ada apa. Di ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Kurapika yang lekas menahan Leorio yang hendak mengejarnya—Kurapika tidak bodoh, pasti ia bisa menarik sesuatu entah-apa hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya, atau mungkin auranya, atau lebih parah lagi: bajunya yang terkena sedikit cipratan darah.

Darah Gon, suatu suara dalam dirinya menambahkan.

Pasti Leorio juga mencium sesuatu yang salah. Tidak mungkin tidak, kan, di titik ini? Entah bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti. Leorio jelas lebih dekat pada Gon daripada dirinya. Ia tak begitu tahu dengan Kurapika, tapi siapa memangnya yang akan bersisian dengannya? Sebentar lagi Gon dan Alluka datang, dan jika mereka tahu apa yang terjadi, sudah pasti mereka akan menyalahkannya. Jangan kata mereka, ia sendiri menyalahkan dirinya.

Kini setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, barulah ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, dan sungguh hal itu membuatnya ngeri. Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan kemarahan seperti ini, dan hasrat membunuh seperti ini... Bahkan dahulu sewaktu masih malang melintang di dunia hitam, ia tak pernah membunuh karena emosi. Seorang pembunuh dikatakan berdarah dingin karena ia _tidak merasa,_ sedangkan luapan emosi tadi...

Dan karenanya, ia bahkan melukai orang yang selama ini begitu dekat dengannya... Tidak, ia nyaris membunuh... Ia berhasrat membunuh Gon.

Benar kata Illumi, satu saat ia pasti akan mengkhianati Gon. Sayangnya, itu bukan karena ia melarikan diri. Jarum yang ditanam Illumi di kepalanya sudah menghilang sejak lama, jadi tak ada alasan baginya kini untuk apa yang ia lakukan, bahkan jika dikatakan itu adalah karena insting protektifnya terhadap Alluka. Terlebih karena Alluka sendiri tidak menginginkannya.

Benarkah kata Alluka, bahwa ia telah berubah menjadi Illumi?

Di bawah terdengar keributan, jadi pastinya Gon sudah datang bersama Alluka—atau lebih tepatnya: Alluka datang membawa Gon, mungkin? Rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika ia menganggap dirinya masih diterima di rumah ini, kan, setelah apa yang ia perbuat? Killua menggosok matanya yang buram, memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas asal saja, lantas melompat dari jendela.

* * *

Pulau Paus bodoh ini ternyata memang betulan bodoh, pikir Killua, menudungi kepalanya dari terik matahari. Sudah dua hari ia menunggu pelabuhan, tetapi tidak ada kapal berangkat. Kata petugas pelabuhan, hanya ada satu kapal yang datang seminggu sekali, dan berangkat tiga hari kemudian. Si kapal bodoh yang mengangkut Leorio dan Kurapika datang tiga hari yang lalu, jadi seharusnya kapal itu berangkat hari ini. Tapi rupanya kapal itu mengalami kerusakan, sehingga pelayaran ditunda entah hingga kapan.

Sungguh betul-betul bodoh. Jika ini terjadi di pelabuhan ramai, sudah barang tentu banyak orang protes. Bagaimana dengan penumpang yang terlantar, coba? Masalahnya, kalau Pulau Paus adalah pelabuhan ramai, sudah barang tentu bukan cuma satu kapal yang akan berlabuh. Dan masalah seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Killua sudah mempertimbangkan akan naik kapal tongkang yang membawa ikan dari pelabuhan ini ke daratan. Tapi rupanya kapal tongkang pun tidak datang, katanya berhubung laut sepi dalam beberapa hari terakhir, penjualan ikan sedang lesu mungkin hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Tentu saja ini salahnya, jadi ia juga tidak bisa protes. Tadi saja ia bertemu dengan nelayan yang mengeluhkan tiadanya tangkapan, dan bagaimana nasib anak-istrinya, jika kondisi ini terus berlanjut. Mau tak mau Killua merasa bersalah, dan berujung menyumbangkan lembar terakhir Jenny yang ia punya pada si nelayan malang.

Penderitaannya belum berakhir karena rupanya entah bagaimana akun rekening dengan nama palsunya terblokir, sehingga ia tak bisa menarik uang dari ATM ataupun bank. Dan ia jelas tak bisa memakai kartu kredit ataupun kartu Hunternya, berhubung yang ini sudah pasti diawasi oleh Milluki. Belum lagi, belakangan ia merasa dirinya dikuntit.

Itu pula yang membuatnya berakhir di sini: di sebuah sudut gang dekat pelabuhan, mengawasi kapal-kapal yang berjejer. Seandainya saja ia bisa meyakinkan seorang nelayan entah-siapa dengan cara entah-apa untuk menjual kapal padanya, entah dengan pembayaran apa...

"Wah, benar kata Kurapika, kau ada di sini," suara seseorang yang ia kenal menyapa dari sisi lain gang. Sesaat tubuh Killua menegang, instingnya menyatakan bahwa ia harus segera kabur. Tapi demi menyadari siapa itu, ia hanya menyurukkan wajah ke telapak tangannya, kemudian menoleh ke si empunya suara dengan mata memicing.

"Leorio...," katanya. "Tolong jangan bilang kau yang membekukan rekeningku dan membuat kapal tidak bisa berlayar..."

"Ah ya, tentu saja," dengan santainya Leorio mendekat. "Zodiac, kau tahu," ia berkata dengan enteng. "Tinggal bilang ada kriminal berkeliaran, dan aku harus mencegahnya kabur keluar pulau."

"Tapi rekeningku juga? Aku butuh hidup, tahu! Dari mana juga kau bisa tahu nama akunku, pula?" Haruskah ia bertanya? "Ah, Alluka..."

"Ya, ya, ya..."

"Dan yang membuatku dikuntit beberapa hari terakhir, kau juga?"

Leorio tidak menjawab, yang dengan sendirinya menjadi semacam konfirmasi.

"Kau tahu, itu namanya penyalahgunaan wewenang, tahu!" protesnya. "Kenapa kau tidak sekalian menaruhku di situs Blacklist Hunter, kalau begitu?"

"Hmmm, tadinya sih maunya begitu... Tapi anggap saja aku masih memandang persahabatan kita... Aku tahu keluargamu masih mencarimu."

"Cih, persahabatan apa! Kau benar-benar memperlakukanku seolah aku buronan!"

"Yang tidak salah, kan? Mengingat apa yang kaulakukan pada Gon... Gon tidak mau mengakuinya sih, bilang ia diserang beruang... Tapi kita bicara tentang Gon, jadi siapa yang percaya, ya kan?"

"Aku hanya menggoresnya sedikit!"

"Justru itu...," wajah Leorio mendadak terlihat serius. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau sadar hal ini, Killua. Apa kau tahu kalau cakarmu beracun?"

Mata Killua meremang. "Be-beracun?"

"Aku anggap kau memang tidak tahu, kalau begitu..."

Tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Sejauh ini cakarnya tidak dipakai hanya untuk melukai lebih lagi sekadar menggores, tapi membunuh. Tak pernah ada kasus korban hidup dari cakarnya, ataupun sekarat keracunan, karena mereka langsung mati detik cakarnya mengenai tubuh mereka. Mungkin orang yang pernah terkena cakarnya dan masih hidup hanya Kikyou dan Milluki, tapi toh mereka memang sudah kebal racun sejak awal.

Yang membuat semua ini wajar, sebenarnya. Nyatanya, ia toh memang mengonsumsi racun sejak bayi. Sejak meninggalkan rumah Zoldyck, memang asupan racunnya mengalami penurunan drastis. Tapi terus terang saja, beberapa jenis racun memiliki sifat adiktif, sehingga entah karena alasan itu atau karena alasan lain—mempertahankan ketahanannya terhadap racun, sebagai tindakan preventif kalau-kalau satu saat ada orang yang dendam padanya atau keluarganya dan memutuskan untuk meracuninya, misalnya—ia tetap mengonsumsi racun secara rutin walau dengan jumlah terbatas. Ah, apakah kalau begitu, semua yang ada pada dirinya beracun? Darah, keringat, urine ... uh, air mani?

Tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar kasus cakar beracun, kalau mau jujur. Racun biasanya diproduksi oleh kelenjar racun atau terkandung dalam saliva, yang akan terekskresi ke tubuh korban melalui luka. Karenanya biasanya hewan yang beracun mengalirkan racunnya melalui gigitan. Ia tahu platypus memiliki taji yang juga beracun, tapi taji itu berhubungan dengan kelenjar racun di kakinya. Apa ia juga memiliki semacam kelenjar racun di tangannya? Apakah ini genetik?

"La-lalu ... Ba-bagaimana ... Gon?"

"Racunnya kelihatannya belum benar-benar menjalar waktu ia datang, tapi kondisinya kian memburuk. Bagian yang tergores malah mulai membiru malamnya. Kurapika tidak bisa menyembuhkan racun dengan Holy Chain, kau tahu, jadi kami membawanya ke rumah sakit. Gon sudah beberapa hari ini tidak sadarkan diri."

"A-apa tidak ada penawarnya?"

"Kami bahkan tidak tahu racun apa itu. Kami hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

"Seberapa besar ... kemungkinannya...?"

Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seberapa besar kemungkinan Gon sembuh? Tidak, tepatnya seberapa lama kemungkinan Gon bisa bertahan?

Leorio tampaknya bisa membaca jalan pikirannya, karena ia menjawab, "Racunnya menyebar cepat. Dalam taraf ini, mungkin sekitar tiga hari?"

"Tiga hari?"

"Kalau ia mati, tentu saja, kau jadi terdakwa pembunuhan tingkat pertama dan kami terpaksa memburumu."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu aturannya, Killua."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak sengaja!"

"Kau menyerang tanpa pemberitahuan dan tidak berhenti walau Gon tidak membalas, kata Alluka. Dia bahkan bilang kalau ia tidak menghalangi, kau mengancam akan memutilasi Gon."

"Alluka bersaksi melawanku?!"

"Maafkan aku, Killua..."

Tak bisa tidak, Killua tersuruk di tempatnya duduk. Gon sekarat ... karena dia, dan kini Alluka pun membencinya? Astaga, skenario macam apa ini?

"Tentu saja, jika kau tidak melawan, atau malah menyerahkan diri, aku akan pastikan kau mendapat keringanan," lanjut Leorio lagi. "Aku punya banyak koneksi, kau tahu."

Killua tak bereaksi.

"Yah, aku jelas takkan bisa melawanmu dengan kekerasan, jadi aku takkan mencoba menangkapmu atau memaksamu menyerah. Bukan berarti hunter lain takkan mencoba, sih... Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya bilang begini, tapi jika kau ingin bertemu Gon untuk terakhir kalinya... dia masih di rumah sakit, kamar 308."

"Kalian akan memasang jebakan untuk menangkapku..."

"Yah, seharusnya begitu... Tapi secara teknis, selama Gon masih hidup, namamu belum akan masuk Blacklist, jadi aku bisa pura-pura tidak melihatmu, tentu."

"Setelah itu?"

"Kita tak perlu membicarakan masa depan sekarang kan? Kau pasti tahu apa jadinya..."

Leorio tidak mengatakannya, tap sejujurnya, Killua pun tidak perlu bertanya tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika Gon tewas. Karena jawabannya hanya satu.

Jika Gon tewas, Killua akan langsung menjadi buronan. Bukankah tertulis di Peraturan Hunter baru hasil referendum, bahwa anggota Hunter yang mengancam hingga menghilangkan nyawa hunter lain, jika sang korban tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal, akan langsung dinyatakan sebagai terdakwa dan dihadapkan pada pengadilan? Masalahnya, seringkali pengadilan itu sendiri tidak terjadi, berhubung proses penangkapan tersebut berujung pada kematian.

Ah, apakah akan sampai sejauh itu? Jika Gon tewas di tangan Killua, sudah jelas Killua akan rela hati mengantarkan nyawanya pada Gon sebagai penebus dosa, dengan cakarnya sendiri.

Leorio tak berlama-lama sesudah mengatakan hal yang seakan membuat dunia Killua runtuh itu. Atau mungkin Killua sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, hingga ia tak mendengar apa yang Leorio katakan setelahnya.

Dan kini di sanalah ia: tersuruk di pojok sebuah gang, tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Lupakan soal keluar dari Pulau Paus. Bahkan jikapun ada kapal berangkat sekarang, ia tak bisa membuat dirinya bangkit.

Dua kali sudah Gon mengalami hal seperti ini. Permasalahannya sekarang, walau ada Nanika di sana, ia tak bisa serta-merta berharap Gon bisa begitu saja sembuh. Pasalnya, Nanika tidak bisa melakukan segalanya begitu saja. Untuk dapat melakukan mukjizatnya, Nanika harus memenuhi dua syarat: ia melakukannya berdasarkan permintaan seseorang atau Killua yang memerintahkannya. Ia tak tahu dan jujur tak ingin tahu seperti apa permintaan yang mungkin dikeluarkan Nanika sebagai konsekuensi pengabulan keinginan yang ia berikan sebelumnya. Tapi ini dia masalahnya: ia sudah memerintahkan Nanika untuk tak lagi meminta ataupun mengabulkan keinginan siapapun. Kalaupun ia melanggar janji tersebut, apa konsekuensi yang akan muncul nantinya?

Dan itu mengantarnya pada masalah lain: Kurapika dan Leorio. Bahkan setelah selama ini, Killua selalu menutup rapat rahasia Nanika dari mereka. Bukan cuma masalah janjinya pada keluarganya, ini juga berhubungan dengan kedudukan dua orang itu. Sebagai orang yang sama-sama punya pengaruh politis, mereka hidup dikelilingi orang-orang dengan kemampuan tinggi, sebagian malah berusaha mengincar nyawa mereka. Bukan terlalu berlebihan jika Killua takut orang-orang dengan kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti Pakunoda ada di antaranya.

Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kan? Gon lagi-lagi dalam bahaya, dan Alluka membencinya kini... Apakah masih ada kemungkinan Nanika akan menuruti perintahnya?

Ah, Alluka juga menyayangi Gon, kan? Mungkinkah Alluka kini bisa membuat permohonan sendiri untuk memulihkan Gon? Atau bahkan Nanika bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri?

* * *

Ini benar-benar bodoh, pikir Killua berkali-kali. Seluruh insting dan sel dalam tubuhnya menolak hal ini, memerintahkannya untuk lari, kabur dari pulau ini sesegera mungkin, berenang jika perlu. Tapi itu toh tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menembus lorong-lorong gelap dan kerumunan pepohonan yang mengantarnya menuju rumah sakit satu-satunya di Pulau Paus.

Bangunan yang dikatakan sebagai rumah sakit itu tidak dapat dikatakan besar, meski bisa digolongkan sebagai satu dari lima bangunan terbesar di Pulau Paus. Arsitekturnya yang bergaya Neoklasik menyatakan bahwa bangunan itu berasal dari era kolonial, sewaktu Pulau Paus masih menjadi wilayah jajahan salah satu negara di Benua Yorubia.

Ia menunggu tirai malam turun untuk keluar dari pekatnya tudung pepohonan, lantas menyelinap ke dalam rumah sakit. Dari hasil pengamatannya, jam penggantian shift perawat jaga dimulai sebentar lagi. Kemudian, dengan melumpuhkan seorang perawat jaga yang sedang sial dan mendudukkan tubuh pingsannya di toilet, ia pun berganti pakaian dan memasuki koridor.

Ia tahu langkah yang ia ambil sangat ceroboh. Lebih mudah baginya mengaktifkan Kanmaru dan mencari kamar Gon. Tapi ia juga tahu ada kemungkinan Kanmaru-nya dapat berimbas pada lonjakan listrik statis atau semacamnya, atau mungkin mengeluarkan gelombang elektromagnetik—siapa tahu, kan?—dan ia sungguh tak ingin mengambil resiko kekuatannya merusak peralatan apapun di rumah sakit ini. Terlebih karena saat ini ia tidak tahu apakah Gon bergantung pada peralatan seperti itu.

Kamar nomor 308 yang dikatakan Leorio berada di ujung lorong. Sejauh yang Killua lihat (ia sudah sekitar tiga kali mengecek), tidak ada penjagaan yang berarti di sana. Mungkin memang benar Leorio melepaskan penjagaan demi memberi kesempatan Killua untuk menyampaikan selamat tinggal, tapi bisa jadi kan ini jebakan, dan diam-diam nanti ia disergap begitu mendekat? Killua mungkin mantan pembunuh bayaran, tapi di situlah kata kuncinya: 'mantan'—ia jelas tidak pernah melakukan serangan diam-diam selama tiga tahun terakhir, berhubung kerjaannya hanya rekreasi. Ia memang masih mampu menghindari Illumi, yang berarti kemampuan bersembunyinya masih terasah, tapi untuk urusan lain, ia jelas aus dan karatan. Kalau Illumi yang menebar jala dan bersiap-siap menyergapnya sekarang, sudah jelas ia akan mati.

Masa bodoh, pikir Killua akhirnya. Toh ia memang akan mati menyusul Gon, kan? Atau lebih baik, bagaimana jika ia langsung saja menyerahkan dirinya setelah ini? Mungkin Leorio menepati janjinya, dan setidaknya ia akan diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Gon sebelum menghadapi pengadilan yang jelas akan mengirimnya ke hadapan regu tembak. Killua lebih memilih kematian yang panjang dan menyakitkan, kalau mau jujur, jika setidaknya dengan itu ia bisa menebus dosanya dan mampu menegakkan kepala kala menghadap Gon di dunia lain kelak. Atau lebih baik: mungkin Leorio akan menaruh belas kasihan padanya dan membiarkan seseorang membunuhnya di tempat begitu Gon tewas. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?

Rupanya tak lagi memikirkan mengenai keamanan dirinya sendiri sangat melegakan, begitu pikir Killua, tatkala memutuskan tak ambil peduli dan melangkahkan kaki sepanjang koridor ke arah kamar Gon. Tak ada siapa-siapa ketika ia membuka pintu kamar VVIP itu, tempat itu begitu sunyi dengan hanya suara detak jantung di mesin dan dengung ventilator memenuhi ruangan sebagai latar belakang. Lamat-lamat Killua berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Gon, berusaha keras menabahkan dirinya untuk melihat kondisi sahabatnya.

Kejadian tiga tahun lalu, ketika ia memandang tubuh Gon yang tak berdaya dari balik kaca, ketika ia menggenggam tangan Gon yang kering bak mumi, kembali membayang di depan matanya. Ia tadinya mengira itu adalah mimpi buruk yang terburuk, takkan ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. Takkan ada yang lebih buruk dari tubuh Gon yang tinggal tulang berbalut kulit yang kering menghitam karena seluruh Nen-nya terkuras, hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan bantuan ventilator, dengan harapan hidup yang nyaris nihil hingga _Nen-exorcist_ saja menyerah, bukan? Tapi rupanya itu tidak seberapa dibanding hal ini.

Karena yang dulu itu terjadi setelah pertempuran heroik Gon, tak lain melawan musuh terkuat di seluruh jajaran Pengawal Kerajaan para Semut Chimera. Tapi yang ini? Ini tak lain adalah salah Killua. Dan sungguh, ia tak punya alasan, sama sekali. Apa katanya di persidangan nanti, ketika hakim menanyainya mengenai motifnya melakukan ini pada sahabatnya sendiri? Karena ia cemburu hingga gelap mata melihat kedekatan Gon dan adiknya? Huh, kiranya tak cukup jika ia disiksa hingga mati di dunia. Mungkin di akhirat nanti ia akan disula di tiang pancang, sementara arwah Gon dan ribuan orang yang pernah ia bunuh memakan anggota tubuhnya satu per satu. Dan setiap kali, dagingnya akan tumbuh kembali, menyiapkannya sebagai santapan berikutnya.

Tubuh Gon yang terbujur di atas tempat tidur menyambutnya, menjadi saksi atas dosanya. Tubuh itu terbalut selimut, tapi Killua bisa melihat perban yang ketat membalut dadanya. Dalam penerangan lampu kamar yang temaram, Killua bisa melihat bibir Gon yang ungu kehitaman. Sekujur wajah, leher, dan tangannya yang tak tertutup selimut berwarna biru keunguan, pertanda racunnya sudah menyebar. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang dipasang di samping Gon mengeluarkan bunyi bip-bip lambat … terlalu lambat...

Di ruang itu ia tak melihat Alluka, di mana dia? Apakah ia tak bisa menolong Gon? Killus selalu menekankan pada Nanika untuk tak menggunakan kekuatannya lagi atau membongkar kekuatannya pada orang lain, tapi masakah Alluka takkan menentang aturan jika ini menyangkut nyawa Gon? Tak mungkin kan, ia tak memberi tahu Leorio dan Kurapika? Jikapun memang kekuatannya takkan muncul jika tidak melalui proses 'tiga permintaan' itu, masakah Leorio atau Kurapika takkan melakukan apapun untuk membantu Gon? Permohonan terakhir yang diajukan pada Nanika melalui mekanisme 'permintaan' adalah menyembuhkan Tsubone, itu berarti permintaan Nanika takkan macam-macam, kan?

Kalau Alluka tak bisa menolong Gon, mengapa? Apa karena Gon pernah dibangkitkan oleh kekuatan Alluka? Nyawa Gon yang sekarang bisa dikatakan adalah pinjaman, apakah itu berarti Alluka hanya bisa menolong seseorang yang di ambang kematian sekali saja?

Tapi Alluka mencintai Gon. Jikapun ia tak bisa membantunya, seharusnya ia ada di sini, kan? Ah benar, Leorio bilang ia akan memberi kesempatan pada Killua... Tapi seharusnya tak masalah membiarkan Alluka di sini, kan? Apa Leorio takut Alluka akan mengamuk melihatnya dan membuat keributan?

Adakah jalan keluar bagi hal ini? Ia akan melakukan apapun... Apapun...

"Gon," bisiknya. "Maafkan aku... Sungguh, maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar tak punya cara untuk menebusnya. Tapi jika kau bersedia menungguku sebentar saja di sana, aku pasti akan menyusulmu..."

Cukupkah itu? Apakah Gon akan bahagia dengan itu?

Bunyi dari mesin monitor denyut jantung mendadak meningkat secara cepat, namun sebelum Killua sempat menekan tombol panggil—ia sudah tak peduli apapun lagi kini—denyut itu mencapai puncak, sebelum pudar dalam garis panjang.

Killua jatuh terpuruk di sisi ranjang Gon. Pilu menyesaki dadanya begitu rupa hingga ia tak mampu bernapas.

"Gon... Oh Tuhan, Gon..."

Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menekan tombol panggil. Langsung berlari keluar mencari perawat. Dokter. Apapun. Tapi tubuhnya menolak. Jangan kata berdiri, ia bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan tangannya.

Setetes, dua tetes, dan lantas air mata mulai mengalir bebas tanpa mampu ia bendung.

"Gon...," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. "Gon, kumohon kembalilah... Aku akan melakukan apapun... Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan melakukan apapun... Oh brengsek, aku bahkan akan menerima hubunganmu dengan Alluka... Kumohon, Gon, kembalilah..."

"Aku mendengarmu, Killua...," mendadak terdengar suara dari atasnya. Sesaat Killua membeku. Apa artinya itu? Apakah itu suara malaikat, ataukah roh Gon bicara dalam kepalanya? Apakah ia mulai berhalusinasi?

Tapi kemudian suatu sentuhan hinggap di tangannya, dan Killua mengejit. Sentuhan itu tidak dingin... Ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala, dan...

Di hadapannya, duduk di atas tempat tidur, tampak Gon dengan tubuhnya yang biru, memandang padanya dengan seringai yang tak terlukiskan.

Tak pelak, Killua berteriak dan mundur ke belakang. Apa ini? Zombie? Hantu? Apa Gon mendendam padanya dan menghantuinya?

Hantu-Gon turun dari tempat tidurnya, mencabut kabel dan selang dari tubuhnya dan melangkah mendekati Killua.

"Killua...," tangan Hantu-Gon terjulur ke arahnya. Killua sudah tak punya daya lagi untuk bergerak, tubuhnya terpaku di tempat sementara matanya membeliak nanar menatap sosok zombie itu. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang ia inginkan?

Tangan hantu itu kian mendekat...

"Killua..."

Mati di tangan Hantu-Gon yang mencekiknya hingga ia kehabisan napas mungkin bukan rencana Killua untuk mati, tapi itu jelas bukan masalah. Dengan begini, Gon akan dapat membalaskan dendamnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Mungkinkah dengan begitu, ia akan termaafkan?

Killua menutup mata.

Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat di wajahnya, tangan yang terjulur melingkari lehernya, tubuh yang kian mendekat...

Lantas tangan itu melampaui lehernya, melingkari bahunya, dan tahu-tahu saja, sosok itu menariknya dalam pelukan yang ketat. Ini saatnya, pikir Killua, ketika bayangan seekor semut Chimera yang cangkangnya retak oleh kekuatan Gon mendadak melingkupi pikirannya. Ia membuangnya jauh-jauh, memasrahkan tubuhnya pada rengkuhan pemuda itu. Mungkin jika ia menumpulkan rasa sakit dan ketakutannya, serta berkonsentrasi pada masa-masa indah dalam hidupnya, ia takkan merasakan rusuknya patah menembus jantung dan paru-parunya, serta dapat pergi ke dunia sana dalam buaian sensasi pelukan hangat Gon di tubuhnya.

Mati dalam pelukan Gon, apa lagi jalan kematian yang lebih baik dari ini?

"Killua!" bukan kontak tubuh itu, melainkan seruan Gon—yang anehnya terdengar riang—membuat Killua sontak membuka mata.

Di hadapannya, sosok Gon menjelma dengan tawa lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Bukan seringai mengerikan yang tadi ia lihat, melainkan senyum lepas yang ia kenal selalu terpampang di wajah sahabatnya. Di atas wajah yang pucat dan kebiruan, senyum hangat tersebut tampak bak sebuah anomali, tapi justru itu menunjukkan persona Gon yang ia kenal.

"G... Gon?"

Sosok di hadapannya mengangkat tangan, lantas menggosok wajah dengan lengan piyamanya.

"Hyaaaahhhh, leganyaaaaaa!" serunya, seraya menurunkan lengan piyamanya yang kini sudah berubah warna. Di depan Killua, mendadak wajah hantu-Gon bertransformasi menjadi wajah yang ia kenal—dengan kulit tan yang sehat dan bibir yang kemerahan.

"G-Gon?"

"Hei Killua!" Gon menyunggingkan tawa seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kejutaaaaannn! Aku masih hiduuupppp!"

Saat itu juga kesadaran menghantam Killua, membuatnya menyurukkan wajah ke telapak tangan. "Kalian menjebakku..."

"Hehehe...," cengiran Gon yang tak tahu malu sungguh membuatnya ingin menonjoknya.

"Cih," ia ingin mengutuk dirinya. Mantan pembunuh bayaran macam apa, bisa jatuh hanya dengan jebakan beginian? Mungkin ia memang sudah aus dan berkarat...

"Alluka pintar ya merias begini... Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," Gon menyeka sisa make up di wajahnya. "Kupikir pasti ketahuan, tidak kuduga kau benar-benar tertipu."

"Jadi semua ini..."

"Yup. Leorio punya kenalan di sini, jadi ia merancang jebakan ini. Kurapika tadinya menolak, bilang ini keterlaluan dan kau jelas takkan tertipu, apalagi pakai make up kan riskan kelihatan palsunya... Makanya kami mematikan lampu juga... Tadinya aku sempat khawatir itu akan jadi bagian yang justru merusak rencana, bagaimana ceritanya lampu kamar pasien yang sedang sekarat dimatikan, kan? Tapi Leorio bilang Killua pasti terlalu kalut untuk bisa memikirkan semua dengan kepala dingin..."

Yang benar, kalau mau jujur. Killua sungguh ingin menampar dirinya.

"Lalu soal monitor detak jantung?"

"Oh, itu rekaman...," kata Gon santai. "Lihat? Kabel ini tidak dihubungkan ke monitor...," ia menunjuk kabel yang tidak dicolokkan dengan benar. Sial. Kenapa ia tidak memperhatikan detail seperti itu? Sungguh memalukan.

"Dan suhu tubuhmu yang dingin?"

"Aku memegang balok es lama sekali, sejak Kurapika mengonfirmasi bahwa kau sudah sampai di sini, dan memang ada orang mencurigakan mundar-mandir. Tanganku sampai serasa beku, tahu!"

Brengsek. Ia benar-benar bisa termakan jebakan bodoh begitu? Ah, tunggu. "Kurapika? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, tahulah... Ia kan pakai Dowsing Chain-nya, jadi ia bisa meramal di mana Killua berada."

Tolol. Tolol. Tolol. Kenapa ia lupa bagian itu?

"Yang jelas, benar yang kau katakan tadi kan, Killua? Kau akan melakukan apapun?"

Killua hanya bisa mendelik.

"Kau akan merestui hubunganku dengan Alluka?"

"Brengsek. Semua ini ujungnya itu ya? Bodoh!" ia mengambil ancang-ancang memukul Gon. Yang dipukul hanya menghindar sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Aku janji aku akan menjaga Alluka dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Serius deh, Killua. Aku mana mungkin berani mempermainkan Alluka?"

Killua memasang tampang mengancam. Tapi bukannya takut seperti seharusnya, pemuda di hadapannya justru tersenyum.

"Lagipula, kalau Alluka menangis, Killua pasti sedih kan? Aku tidak ingin Killua sedih..."

Jelas Gon sudah sangat paham cara memanipulasi sahabatnya, karena hanya dengan sedikit perubahan nada kalimat saja, Killua langsung meleleh. Terlebih ketika Gon menghampirinya, mengalungkan tangan di bahunya, dan membawa Killua dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku ya, Killua…," bisiknya di telinga Killua, membuat bulu kuduk Killua menari.

Killua ingin marah. Dia berhak marah. Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya jika ia mendorong Gon, memakinya karena berani-beraninya melakukan hal seperti ini, lantas meninggalkannya dan tak mau mendengar apapun lagi darinya. Tapi mana mungkin ia melakukan itu, ketika di benaknya hanya ada rasa syukur dan terima kasih yang meluap-luap. Gon hidup. Oh Tuhan, ia masih hidup…

"Tidak," ujarnya, mati-matian menahan jantungnya tetap stabil. Gon ada begitu dekat, terlalu dekat… "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Bukan salah Killua. Ini salahku, aku yang kurang ajar, mengira tidak apa-apa melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa minta izin dulu darimu. Aku tahu Killua hanya berusaha melindungi Alluka... Aku tahu sebagai kakak, wajar jika Killua membenci serangga yang mendekati adiknya. Tapi aku sayang Alluka, aku juga sayang … sayang sekali dengan Killua. Killua adalah sahabatku nomor satu. Aku tidak mau gara-gara semua ini, Killua jadi membenciku…"

Ia mengatakan semua dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, dan apalah Killua jika tak selalu dan selalu menyerah pada keinginan sahabatnya?

"Huh," gumamnya. "Aku memang tidak bisa bilang tidak, kan?"

"Jadi Killua merestui?" Gon berseru girang dan melepaskan Kllua dari pelukannya. Wajahnya lebih cerah dari mentari. "Benarkah? Yeaaaayy! Terima kasih, Killua!" dan dengan itu, ia mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Killua.

Jelas, semua naik-turun emosi yang sangat ekstrem dalam beberapa hari terakhir pada akhirnya berdampak pada kondisi fisik bahkan mental Killua. Kekuatan transfigurasinya pasti menyerang dirinya sendiri, karena sedetik ia merasa seluruh sinapsis neuron di otaknya memercikkan api, lantas seluruh dunianya mendadak gelap. Diiringi teriakan panik Gon, Killua pun tumbang.

* * *


End file.
